The Morning After
by Jack Solo Black
Summary: Set the morning after "Sweet Dreams." Kurt is feeling boisterous... SLASH! That means Gay men... You no likey, you no ready. Simple as that. So don't complain to me if you read it anyway and don't like it. lol.


The Morning After.

Kurt woke up that morning feeling happy, and light headed, having just had the best sleep he'd had since moving here. The blue furry mutant bounded down the stairs, teleporting randomly, before reaching the kitchen, to Logan and some of the other X-Men already having breakfast.

Kurt grinned, and leaped over his seat, popping away and suddenly appearing next to Logan. "Hey! Guten morgen Logan!"

Logan hid his grin behind a bite of toast before replying; "Yeah, good mornin' ta you too Fuzzy."

Scott shot Kurt a bemused look, and grabbed some more toast. "Well, someone looks extremely happy this-morning. What happened? Got yourself a date?"

Kurt grinned, and shoved some sausage in his mouth to keep from laughing, and Logan took a large mouthful of coffee, swallowing quickly to hear Kurt's answer.

"Maybe..."

Scott looked intrigued. "Oh, really? Who?"

Kurt grinned, swinging back on his chair. "Not telling!"

Scott looked affronted. "Oh, why not?"

Kurt just grinned and swung further back on his chair. "You have to work it out for yourself..."

Logan smirked, and got up to leave, pushing the fuzzy mutant off his chair as he walked past. "Try 'portin' outa that one, kid..."

Scott laughed, and Kurt scowled, and flicked a piece of sausage at him.

"Eeew! Kurt! That's gross!" Kitty squealed from the door as she walked in.

Kurt just laughed, got up, and teleported after Logan, intent on wreaking his revenge. Logan jumped as Kurt landed on his back, arms around the Wolverines neck. "Hey, that wasn't nice you know."

Logan scowled, and tried to push him off, but Kurt 'ported in front of him and laughed, shaking his rear end at Logan, and sticking out his tongue, before taking off up the stairs of the mansion.

Logan growled and followed him, claws out as chased after the furry mutant. Kurt waited till Logan almost caught him, then teleported away, to the head of the stairs, waiting for him to catch up, the running into Logan's room, slamming the door in his face.

Logan growled loudly, and slammed the door open, expecting to find Kurt on the other side of the door, instead, finding a pile of the kids clothes and an empty bedroom. Logan took a step forward, then jumped back, surprised, as Nightcrawler hung from the ceiling, dangling upside down in front of him.

"Surprise!" he yelled, before he 'ported to Logan's bed, and Logan grabbed him, forcefully holding him down.

"Right, Fuzzy... You asked for it..." Wolverine retracted his claws and leapt onto the bed, pinning Kurt down beneath him. He growled softly, and leant down to speak in Kurt's ear. "Right, now what're we gonna do with you, Fuzzy...?"

Kurt shivered at the sound of Logan's voice so low, and feral, and he wondered if he'd really pushed it too far. Then Logan leaned down and placed his mouth over Kurt's, shoving his tongue inside, silencing anything the furry mutant might have been about to say.

Kurt relaxed into it and opened his mouth wider, letting Wolverine intrude even further in his mouth, the soft fur brushing against his captors face.

Logan broke the kiss and looked down at him, a predatory look in his eyes. "Mmm, I love the way your fur feels in the mornin'..."

Kurt grinned, and then felt himself falling victim to Wolverines wonderful mouth, making him moan and writhe, as Logan bit and sucked his neck, leaving barely visibly marks, before biting harder into the flesh to leave a very visible mark in the form of two bite marks in Kurt's neck.

"Hey! Everyvone is going to see zat!"

Logan grinned demonically. "Yeah, well, that's what you get for teasin' me this early in the mornin'!"

"Oh!" Was all Kurt said, as Logan left his throat, and moved lower, running his hands down the elf's fur, and nuzzling between his legs. Kurt cried out, and tried to push closer, but Wolverine held him in place, his large hands resting on Kurt's hips, as the blue furry mutant tried to remain silent but failed dismally. Kurt yelped, then moaned, as Logan suddenly took his lightly furred length into his mouth, and started sucking, and licking the tip.

Kurt threw his head back, and howled as Logan pushed him over the edge, making all his rationality slip away, as he moaned unashamedly at Logan's ministrations. When Kurt had finished shooting his load down Logan's throat, the Wolf-Man climbed off him, and slunk up the bed, crouching over him.

"Your turn, Fuzzy."

Kurt grinned strangely, and took Logan's huge length in his mouth, running his tongue along the base, and shivering pleasantly when Wolverine growled and grunted, thrusting down into him. Kurt nibbled the end, causing Logan to let out a strangled moan, but was determined to get more from his usually quiet instructor.

Kurt wrapped his tail around Logan's leg, and ran a furred hand down his chest. Logan arched into it, finding his usual self control slipping. '_Damn furry blue elf! What was it about him...?_'

Logan growled, then roared loudly as Nightcrawler placed his hand at the base of Logan's cock and started stroking, along with his strategic licking, and sucking. Logan thrust wildly for a bit, then was still, as Kurt swallowed what he had just shot into his mouth. To Kurt, Logan tasted sweet, tangy, slightly salty, and altogether quite enjoyable.

Logan groaned, and rolled off him, and Kurt slipped off the bed to get his clothes, grinning like a mad-man all the while.

"Stop grinnin' like that elf, or I'll have ta do somethin' about it..." Logan threatened, and Kurt just grinned more, giving Logan a fine view of his furry backside, before teleporting out of the room. "You'll be back, Fuzzy!" Logan called down the stairs to him, and Kurt just laughed, as Jean came up to him, looking concerned.

"What was all that about? And what happened to your neck?" Jean paused, and inspected the wounds. "Kurt... Did Wolverine do that?"

Kurt smiled, and turned his image inducer on. "Nope. Do Vat?" He asked, and 'ported out of the room, leaving behind a very confused Jean.

"Oh! Hey Kurt! Uhm, how was Wolverine?" Kitty asked, almost running into him at the door.

"Oh, y'know, the usual..."

Kitty frowned. "There was an awful lot of shouting going on up there... What was Mr Logan trying to do? Kill you?"

Kurt grinned at her strangely. "Oh, I don't know about _kill_ me, but seriously injure me, maybe..."

Kitty laughed, "Well, whatever, like, I gotta go, so like, see you later Kurt!"

Kurt grinned, feeling that there were going to be a lot more questions asked later on... But he'd leave it to Mr Logan to do the answering... Oh, yes, that'd _really_ piss him off...

Fins! lol.

A/N: Yeah, I know... Kurt's evil! lol. Maybe I'll expand on just how evil later on, but for now, I have to go eat... lol. I have already written a sequel to this, so yeah, I am going to go type it up right after I eat! lol. I just can't seem to leave this one alone... lol. I like it too much! Mwahaha! lol. Oh well, Cheers, and Thanks for reading... Aslo, I've recently been editing a lot of my stuff )particularly the older stuff) for grammar and spelling mistakes so yeah. Should be a bit better now that I've fixed all the dumb stuff out of it. Lolz.

Jack Solo Black.


End file.
